This invention relates generally to a composite fabric and, in particular to a drapable, water vapor permeable, wind and water resistant composite fabric and method of manufacturing same.
While treatments to render fabrics wind and water resistant have been known for many years, it has been difficult to create fabrics which are suitable for apparel use and which are both water vapor permeable and liquid water resistant while being wind resistant. In particular, it has been difficult to create a soft, drapable, breathable, wind and water resistant fabric.
In the past, a rubber layer has been adhered to a fabric substrate to impart waterproof qualities and the exposed surface of the rubber layer was flocked. Foamed adhesives have been used to adhere layers of flock in upholstery fabrics. These fabrics, however, have generally been formed using an open weave Osnaburg fabric as a fabric substrate and do not have the degree of drapeability required for apparel fabrics.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,308,303 (Mastroianni) and 4,353,945 (Sampson) teach flocked, foam coated, fibrous reinforced, water vapor permeable bacterial barriers for forming surgical drapes and gowns and similar articles. The barriers include a microporous polyolefin film coated with a foamed latex polymer upon which a layer of fibers is flocked. The barriers, however, are not suitable for apparel use since the flock is adhered to a polyolefin film, not a fabric.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved composite fabric which eliminates these problems associated with prior art fabrics and provides a novel, inexpensive, soft, drapable, water vapor permeable, wind and water resistant composite fabric. It is also desirable to provide a single fabric which performs functions of multiple layers of fabric.